


Otevřené okno

by Kitikara



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitikara/pseuds/Kitikara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starší, spíš atmosférický příběh napsaný podle sépiové fotky otevřeného okna do zimní krajiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otevřené okno

Pozoroval kostru z bílého dřeva poutající sklo. Díval se skrze přetavený křemík ven, ale krajinu nevnímal. Křečovitě zavřel oči, aby mohl popohnat vnitřní hodiny. S vypětím všech sil nasadil na tvář masku klidně spícího.

Tiché kroky. Skříp. Měkké klapnutí s přílivem čerstvého vzduchu. Tiché kroky.

Napětí z jeho tváře zmizelo. Jen se zavřenýma očima si vychutnával ten pocit. Otevřené okno.

Pak otevřel oči naráz. Usilovně se snažil mít v zorném úhlu průzor ven. Pootočil hlavou. Do drogy se dostala pálivá příměs - kus polštáře. Po nekonečně dlouhé době příměs odstranil. Nic mu nelezlo do pohledu na sladce smyslnou svobodu otevřeného okna. Vnitřní hodiny neúprosně ukrajovaly čas. Třpytivá neporušená vrstva vloček jej dráždila k činu.

Tiché kroky oznamovaly nepříjemný dojezd. Chtěl zaječet a hlava se mu opět naplnila tupou bolestí. Čtyři stěny na něj padaly a z peřiny se stal hroznýš. Přemýšlel snad po sté, proč ho tak týrají.

Myšlenka na smrt opět zaplavovala jeho mysl. Bylo by neobyčejně svůdné zavřít oči a prostě nechtít žít. Konečně by se dostal ven. Tichý smuteční průvod, nebo dva pohřební zřízenci a jeho tělo se odevzdá zemi, kam patří. Lapal téměř po dechu, když si uvědomil způsob útěku. Upnul se na záchranu duše.

Vzduch v místnosti pomalu houstl a on vnímal pouze celistvost bílého okenního rámu. Šero zaplňovalo pokojík dusivou atmosférou. Pod tíhou toho musel zavřít oči, ale během chvíle je rychle otevřel, protože pod víčky číhala vlhce studená smrt v betonovém hrobě.

Čas se v místnosti rozvaloval a houstl jako v kouř v poslední nálevně ve městě. Okno, jindy lákavě vzrušující svou existencí, teď studilo hrobkou. Nezbylo mu nic jiného, než se utápět v bezmocnosti.

Ve spánku, či spíše mdlobách, zaslechl kroky. Ne měkké kročeje děvčete, ale prudké dupání doprovázené nadskakováním sádelnatého těla zaplňovalo místnost.

Na těle mu vyrazil studený pot. Ať se stane cokoliv, nebude to nic dobrého.

Okno otevřela tak prudce až rám zapraštěl. (Poprvé ho zachvátil děs z otvírače okna.) Popadla smeták a začala hlučně vířit prach. Celou dobu mu bránila v nerušeném pohledu z okna. Pak stejně hlasitě zavřela jeho jedinou radost.

Otočil hlavou, aby slaná stužka slz nenamočila polštář. Hořké poznání, že objevili nový způsob týrání, jej srazilo na kolena. Žít už se nedá a útěk je nemožný.

Radostné výkřiky a dětských smích tlumeně přicházející z venku nevnímal.

Plesk! To dopadla sněhová koule těsně vedle okna. Sněhová bitva nabývala na síle. Prohrávající strana se uchýlila k nedovolené munici a vzduchem prolétla sněhová koule s kamenným jádrem.

Prásk! Střela udělala díru do přetaveného křemíku a lehce přibrzděná pohladila tvář ležícího. Do slané stužky přibyla stužka karmínová.

Nadzvedl hlavu, protože chtěl znát důvod svého vyrušení, a kapičky z obou stužek mu svlažily rty.

Krev! Horká krev a studené slzy. Naléhavost celého sdělení až propalovala mozek. Jedním tahem se zbavil poutající peřiny. Hned se dýchalo lépe. Rozkošnicky si olízl tvář, lehce vstal, otevřel okno a odešel.

Začalo sněžit a osamělá postava se ztrácela v reji vloček.


End file.
